Bleed Like Me: Version 20
by Yummy Cherry Lips
Summary: Sasuke goes to a therapist, because he seeks therapy To help him over come his nightmares about ItachiAnd to help him deal with his every day lifeLot's Of Yummy Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bleed Like Me: Version 2.0

Author Notes: Well After my Paranoia got to me….I've been thinking and I really didn't like that chapter at All…It Sucked!! I didn't think my characters were Real to them self's, so I rewrote everything in my prologue…and Wrote the First Chapter!! So Hopefully you like it better then original "Bleed Like Me"…..Oh and to make this story better I Named the new story… "Bleed Like Me: Version 2.0"!!! So I Hope You Enjoy the story

-Brody a.K.a Yummy Cherry Lips

You should see my scars  
You should see my scars

And try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Just try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
Try to comprehend that which you'll never comprehend  
You should see my scars  
You should see my scars


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters from Naruto!! I don't make any money from this story, And this story is ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT **

_**Day One**_

Sasuke entered the therapist's office for the fist time, Worried half to death. "Hello young Sasuke" The Therapist said with a smile. Sasuke Look at the Therapist

With a fake smile. "Hello" Sasuke said as he took a seat. "I understand you been having some fearful dreams at night, and that you seem to be harming your body by cutting your self, Now is this true? The Therapist said as she took out her notepad and a pen. "Yes" Sasuke said as he Laid his head down on Bed like couch. " Can you tell me more about these nightmares you been having?" Therapist said as he looked over at sasuke. Sasuke took a deep breath and said "Well I've been having nightmares about my brother."

"What was your Brother doing in your nightmare" The Therapist asked as she wrote down some notes. "Well to tell you the truth, He Rapes Me and he Kill's Me" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. "Wow, " The Therapist said as she wrote more notes down. "I have these Dreams every night, sometimes I cant even sleep. I always fear that nightmares might become true one day." Sasuke Said as he looked over to Therapist. "Sasuke Please Tell me about your Childhood" The Therapist said. "Alright, Well My Brother Killed my Parents. And I had to live with that psycho for about three years. And he would beat me and rape me." Sasuke said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I know this might be really painful for you to talk about but, can you please tell me your brothers name" The Therapist said as she handed sasuke a box of tissues. "Itachi" Sasuke said with a emotionless face. "Well I think that's enough for one day,

Sasuke please come back in one week, So we can continue your therapy" the Therapist said as she closed her notepad. "Alight then" Sasuke said as he got up and walked out the door.

Sasuke arrived at apartment later that day. He Opened the door, and took off his shoes. He walked to the living room to his boyfriend watching TV. "where have you been" Gaara asked as he got up from his chair. "I've been out Training" Sasuke said as he turned his back to Gaara. "Your such a fucking liar" Gaara said as he pulled Sasuke's arm. "What the hell are you doing Gaara" Sasuke asked as he tried to pull a way his arm. "Shut up" Gaara said as he stuck down Sasuke. Sasuke fell down on floor. "Gaara why are you acting this way" Sasuke said as he tried to pick himself up from the floor. "Because you lied to me, I don't like Liar's" Gaara said as he Kicked Sasuke. Gaara Picked up sasuke and threw sasuke on the couch. "What are you doing" Sasuke said as he tried to push Off sasuke. Gaara raised his hand and slapped Sasuke. "Shut up Sasuke" Gaara said as he gave sasuke another slap to the face.

Gaara started Stripping off Sasuke's Shirt and Boxers, leaving sasuke in his dark blue boxers. "Please Gaara, This doesn't have to be this way" Sasuke Screamed. Sasuke Continued to fight Gaara off, But Gaara overpowered him every time. After a few minutes pasted by, Some how Sasuke pushed Gaara off, And began to run away to his bedroom. As Sasuke made it to the hall way, Gaara Tackled Sasuke down to the floor. Gaara pined down Sasuke's wrist's down, and removed his Boxer's. "Now your gonna enjoy this as much as I'am" Gaara said with a evil smirk. As Gaara Pined down Sasuke's Wrist's Down with one hand, Gaara used the other Hand to Unbutton his pants, and Lower his Boxer's.

"Please No…."Sasuke Screamed. Gaara Grabbed Sasuke's Hips and positioned himself at Sasuke's Entrance and Pushed his way In. "AHH…AH" Sasuke Screamed out in pain! "Be Quiet, and maybe you will Enjoy This" Gaara said as he kissed Sasuke on the Lips. Gaara continued to pound in and out of Sasuke.

"Ah Ah..Stop…Please..Mmmm" Sasuke continued to beg, but Gaara didn't listen.

As Gaara began to pick up the speed, Sasuke grabbed Gaara's Back. "Your So Damn Tight" Gaara Moaned. "Ah..AH..Mmm"

Sasuke Moaned. Gaara Looked down at Sasuke's Face and said "You want me to go faster", Sasuke shook his head. Gaara Pushed in and out of Sasuke with steady beats. Gaara was close to cumming. He Continued to Thrust into Sasuke Before Getting to Paradise. "Ah..AH AH AH……GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke Screamed Out in the heat of passion. Gaara gave one last thrust before Spilling his seed deep inside of sasuke!

Gaara got up, and pulled up his pants, "I Hope you enjoyed your first time as much as I Did" gaara said with a evil Laugh. Sasuke just stood There Panting on the floor. Ten minutes Later, Sasuke got up from the floor and ran into the restroom. Sasuke Locked the restroom door, and sat down on the toilet and cried out his eyes

--------------------------------------------

Well This My 2nd Sasuke Story!

I Hope you Enjoyed it as much

As I did, well Please Review and

Tell me what you Guys Think of It!

-xoxo Brody


End file.
